There are known the methods of producing resin particles using a batch type reactor or a continuous type reactor as a method of industrially producing resin particles using an emulsion polymerization method or a suspension polymerization method.
The batch reactor had problems of having much non-production time which is not related with the polymerization reaction; increased initial plant investment due to a large sized reactor, and insufficient heat transfer capacity:
Then, there has come to be adopted a continuous type reactor which enables to reduce the non-production time and can also downsizing equipment.
As a continuous type reactor, a tubular flow reactor was disclosed (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2 indicated below).
When promotion of a reaction is intended using a continuous type reactor, it will be required to install a dynamic mixing mechanism such as a mixing blade.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-140386
Patent document 2: JP-A No. 2003-316075